UnRequited Love: Or Not
by BooksAreMyLife529
Summary: Max and Fang have hated each other from the very beginning. This is nothing close to the typical 'Romeo and Juliet' story. Fang was the player, Max was the hero. End of story. Or not. When they get assigned as science partners, sparks began to fly. Will they realize that the bond they share goes deeper than love? Or will the obstacles they face overcome them?


**Hey guys! This is my first story. Hope you like it! **

_Max POV: _

"But Mrs. Ridleys," I whined. I was acting pathetic, and I knew it. But there was no freaking way, and I mean no freaking way I was going to sit next to _Fang Martinez, _ of all people.

"No, Max," she said sternly.

"But I've been sitting by Nudge all year!" I protested. "We never did anything wrong."

"Except talk all class. And never pay attention," Mrs. Ridleys hinted.

"Okay, well Iggy and Gazzy still sit together," I muttered. "How is that fair? They blew up the science lab just about three billion times!" I protested.

Okay, I shouldn't have ratted my friends out. Sue me. I was mad.

She raised an eyebrow. "About that. I need to switch them around too," she muttered.

Great. Now Iggy and Gazzy were going to kill me too.

"Just maybe," I mimicked her. "Because they're the _sweetest _and _nicest _kids around," I said sarcastically.

Mrs. Ridleys was the only one who dealt with my crap. "Max, this is the seating arrangement, and that's it. You'll sit by Fang all year, and you'll learn to like it."

I groaned. Just my luck.

I headed off to lunch. Nudge was already waiting for me. "What'd she say?" she asked eagerly.

"She's not switching us," I groaned. "Though, considering I was sitting by you, I'm not sure why I tried so hard," I muttered.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. I'm sitting by Brandon now," she sighed dreamily. "He's so cute."

"He doesn't support the Dodgers," I muttered. "Not cool."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Because that's totally the first thing you should look for in a boyfriend," she said.

I stared at her. "That's the first time you've ever used sarcasm. Congrats, my friend," I slung an arm around her. "I've taught you my ways."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Does this mean you'll become like me and I'll become like you?"

I shivered at the thought. "And put eyeliner on every day? Hell no. I like my eyelashes the way they are, thank you very much."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "You're thinking of mascara."

"What's mascara?" I asked blankly.

"The thing you were describing as eyeliner."

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Then what's eyeliner?"

"You put it under your eyes…..oh forget it," Nudge groaned. "Let's just go to lunch."

We walked into the lunchroom, side by side, and found Iggy and Gazzy already waiting for us. "What did she say?" Gazzy asked.

I shot them an apologetic look. "She's moving you two as well," I said. "Sorry."

Iggy gasped. "The great Maximum Ride has apologized!" He pretended to faint.

I rolled my eyes. "Real mature, Igs."

"Look who's talking," I rolled my eyes.

"Point taken," Iggy admitted. "But it was bound to happen. I'm surprised she let it go on for as long as it did."

"What? Blowing up the school?" I pointed a french fry at them. "I swear, you two are the most irresponsible hooligans I'd ever met. If I was your mother-"

"So, I guess you're my partner now," Fang said. I spun around to face six whole feet of gorgeous.

I mean asshole. Yeah.

"Sadly, yes," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "We can be more than partners if you'd like," he implied.

"What do you-oh god no," my face turned redder than a tomato.

"Just checking," Fang smirked. "You're not my type either. I go for pretty."

"Screw you, I'm pretty," I snarled. Wow. That was lame. Not my best comeback.

"Great comeback," he said sarcastically.

"Can't help it. I'm staring at your face. Don't think my best when I'm trying not to throw up."

"Real mature, Ride."

"You too, Martinez," I scowled.

Iggy smirked. "Love at first sight, huh?"

"Shut up, Iggy," Fang and I snapped at the same time. The horrible thing was that Fang and I shared one thing in common: only one thing. We were both friends with Iggy. Fang and Iggy were soccer buds.

Gazzy looked bored. "Come on, Igs. Let's go blow up the front of the school-I mean blow up the library. With fun. Because we're going to…..what do you do in there again?" he whispered to Nudge.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "You read."

Gazzy looked impressed. "People still do that nowadays?" he said. "I thought that was just a rumour."

Nudge put her head in her hands. "I'm surrounded by nitwits," she groaned. "First the eyeliner, and now not knowing what books are," she sighed dramatically. Then she turned to me. "You, my friend, need a serious makeover. I will chain you down if I have to."

"Like you could," I smirked.

Ella, my little sister, skipped up to us. "Hey Max-oh hi Iggy," she blushed a deep shade of red.

I rolled my eyes. Love was so ridiculous.

Iggy immediately stopped. "Gazzy, you go on ahead," he said. Gazzy rolled his eyes, exchanged a look with me, then went off to god-knows-where.

Iggy and Ella began flirting in hushed tones, when Nudge skipped off.

Great. Now Fang was awkwardly staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I finally demanded.

"You said you were pretty. I was trying to see it."

I hated my heart for speeding up a bit. "Do you?"

"Of course," he smirked. "You look like an angel."

"Listen, Martinez, you can flirt with me all you want. I will never, never, never go out with you. You might have every girl under your spell, but you don't have me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not everyone would go out with me. Some girls are loyal to their boyfriends, you know."

"You know what I mean," I hissed. Ella, for instance would never give Fang a second glance. But at some point or the other, I was sure she'd had a crush on him.

"Actually I don't," he sat down right next to me, totally invading my personal bubble. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Enlighten. That's a big word," I said in a dull voice.

"Not really," Fang smirked.

"Shut it, Martinez," I said, slowly inching away. He inched closer to me.

"Are you going to leave now?" I finally said.

"Why would I do that?" he slung an arm around me. I brushed it off. He put an arm around me again.

Actually, it kind of fell nice .Not that I'd ever tell that jerk that.

"What?" I finally said. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I'm a devil sent from Satan to capture your soul and torture you for the rest of eternity."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

He smirked- that adorable, crazy smirk that drove most girls wild. Except me.

Yeah. Totally. Except me.

"Because, Maximum Ride. I have my next mission in mind. I'm going to steal your heart."

"What makes you so confident?" I raised an eyebrow. Oh, hell. I was flirting.

He shrugged. "You know what they say. Unrequited Love is the the deepest of it all."

"Not really," I said.

He flashed me a grin. "That's what you think. But before you know it, I'll have you wrapped around my finger."

"I don't play games, Martinez."

"Oh, I know," he assured me. "I'm not planning on breaking up with you."

"What?" I said, confused.

He flashed me a grin, yet again. "Every player has it's limits. And I've found what I want," he leaned closer to me, totally driving me crazy. "You."

Asshole.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. If not, screw you. Just joking. Possibly. **

**Anyways, please review! Tell me your thoughts, ideas, analysis, anything! Even long boring stories about your uncle's brother in law's pet dog's best friend's cousin's neighbor's owner's dentist. **

**Actually, please don't. **

**Just review. **


End file.
